Diary of Ginny Weasley
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: The events marking the lives of our famous Trio, also effected the people surrounding them. Ginny Weasley for example. This is her diary, from book 4 onwards. Where was Ginny when her crush aka. Harry saved the world? ABANDONED
1. Ginny, Ghouls & Giggling

_Hello everyone! This is my new fic on Ginny Weasley, written in diary-form. It documents everything that's happened from her point of view, from her third year onwards, so the Trio's fourth year. This is my first fic on Harry Potter, as formerly I've only really written High School Musical, so any advice would be welcome. Assuming that anyone wants me to continue, I'll be updating every 1½ - 2 weeks, if I can stick to that. Oh, and if you do want me to continue, please tell me so in review. :D_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

_xoxo Naomi_

**Ginny, Ghouls & Giggling**

Hi? Hello? Anyone there? No Tom? Ok…

**July 27****th**** - 1994**

Dear… ehm, Diary,

Well, I think I'll introduce myself first? I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley or Ginny, for short, I'm now 12, but will turn 13 within a month, and I'm the youngest of seven. (I may add the six others are brothers… bullocks.) I'm fairly short, have an uncountable amount of freckles, long red hair, bright brown eyes… I'm slim, I'm usually really bubbly and talk active, and I can be witty but I shut down when I'm around Harry. Harry Potter is my long time crush, and him saving me from death last year certainly didn't do that any good, so I get unusually shy and clumsily around him, to the amusement of my brothers… He's got black hair that's always messy, he's quite tall for an almost fourteen year old, (though not as tall as my brother Ron, who, may I add, is also Harry's best friend), has the most beautiful green eyes, round glasses and a bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, that's really the mystery around Harry. You see, when Harry was a baby, this evil wizard, You-Know-Who, tried to kill him, but simply left a scar on him and somehow got himself destroyed, he did succeed in killing Harry's parents before that, though. So Harry grew up with his aunt, uncle and nephew who are supposedly so horrible my brothers had to help him escape them two summers back… it was pretty messed up, they used dad's flying car and mum went mental, plus I could barely leave my room for fear of running into Harry whilst he stayed at ours.

Ehm, I guess I'll have to explain my little 'opening' earlier on… well, two years ago I was possessed by a memory (from a teenage You-Know-Who; did you know his real name is Tom Riddle?) that came from the diary I'd confided in, and in the end it almost killed me, thus I checked whether there where any evil memories locked up in here… but they're not. But I can take you can imagine it took quite some courage from me to start writing in a diary again, but the need was unbelievingly, incredibly high…

I'll just start at the beginning:

Last year, the criminal Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He had already been there for twelve years and should've gone nuts after so long with the Dementors. But somehow, he managed to escape, and the word got out he was after Harry… When Black broke into the Gryffindor tower twice, this fear was only strengthened, and actually almost everybody was convinced he was out to kill Harry. Than, at the end of term, I wake up one morning and they're all these stories. Supposedly, the Ministry of Magic had caught Black the evening before, when he was probably trying to kill Harry, Ron (my brother), Hermione (their other best friend) and professor Lupin also being there, and Snape catching up halfway. So they'd locked Black up, but when they brought the Dementors to give him the Kiss, he'd gone, and than Snape went mental and accused Harry and Hermione of helping Black escape… Also Hagrid (Hogwarts groundkeeper and a friend of Harry) his hippogriff that was supposed to be executed escaped as well. Through this all, my brother broke his leg and got hit by a yet unknown curse, and Hermione and Harry (Black as well, not that it really matters) were attacked by the Dementors and Harry almost got Kissed! And than the golden trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) were walking around the place whispering and still looking quite pleased with themselves somehow and nobody can get a word out of them! Oh, Harry, Ron and Hermione cursed Snape into unconsciousness by trying to disarm him at the same time, that's the only thing we've gotten out of them. So now, I'm really worried because my brother and his two best friends may be involved with a mass-murderer… thus my need for a diary, as well as I just need someplace to store all my unanswered feelings for Harry.

He's probably coming down shortly anyways, at least, Ron invited him and mum really can't wait to get Harry here… it's seriously like he's her son as well! Not that I mind Harry being here, of course not! I love Harry hanging around in my house, it's just that I get so awfully quiet and clumsily and uncomfortable when he's there… It even embarrasses my brothers sometimes, I believe.

But I'll be going, the twins (Fred and George, they're our jokers, I'll tell more about them latter) are planning some kind of prank and I don't want to miss it!

You'll be hearing from me soon,

Ginny Weasley

**July 28****th**** – 1994**

Dear… well, yeah, Diary,

Firstly, I think I'm going to name you, it feels so weird addressing you as 'Diary' all the time, but I'll get to that later. Secondly, the prank Fred and George pulled on Percy yesterday was freaking amazing! Somehow they managed to get him out of his room, (I believe they threw dung bombs at the door) and than they sprayed mud all over him, added feathers… it was very basic. Or it would've been if that's where it ended... 'Cause after they'd made him look like a chicken, they hexed him to act like one as well! It was down right hilarious. He was like kissing the ground the way chickens pick it, making chicken noises, moving his arms up and down like a bird… it was fantastic! So the four of us (Me, the twins and Ron) were lying on the ground laughing at Percy, and than suddenly mum walks up the staircase, and we saw her, so we tried to stop laughing but we just couldn't! But than she got this murderous look in her eyes, and we immediately stopped laughing, whilst she gave Percy the counter hex and cleaned him up, we all ran up the stairs and into Ron's room, where we barricaded the door. So we sat there for a couple of minutes, already laughing at the mental picture of 'Percy The Chicken' again, and than suddenly the door burst open, and mum's standing there, wand pointed at us, and that murderous look still in her eyes. Now, we Weasley's may be Gryffindors, but we're not stupid… so obviously we all tried to get behind each other, in the end I ended up front with Ron behind me and the twins in the back. Whoever said brothers protect their little sisters was so wrong. So than mum starts yelling at us, and we all try to stop existing, not out of shame, but just because we're really scared, and than she send me and the twins to our own room, and neither one of us was aloud to leave it until dinner. That was like still 3 hours to go. Therefore, we all snuck out, climbing out the window and on the roof, where we sat and joked around with the four of us. We used to do that a lot when we were younger… it was great. Oh, Ron said it might take some time for Harry to come to us, apparently mum said that the Dursley's should at least spend some time with him, and that they're his only family, something like that. Which is good, 'cause I won't be shy and clumsily and uncomfortable, but bad, 'cause he won't be here. But I think he will come later in the vacation…

Ok, well that's pretty much all I've got to say for now, see you soon! Or no… ehm, write you soon?

Love, Ginny

**July 29****th**** – 1994**

Dear (for now) Diary,

There isn't a lot that happened today, actually it was quite boring. I mean, I woke up around ten from the noises in the twin's room (a lot of bangs), I went downstairs and had breakfast, I got in a fight with Ron, I read in the garden for a while, I had lunch, I wrote letters to my friends, I got in a fight with Percy, I fooled around with the twins, had dinner, I got in a fight with mum about my wardrobe, I stormed to my room angrily, and now here I am. I can't remember having such a boring day in years…

Us Weasley's seem to have become quite eventful since Harry befriended Ron. Before that we of course had the twins, but it pretty much stayed at that, now it's all of us. I mean, when Ron went to Hogwarts first year, I didn't think he'd be like Percy (a pompous know-it-all, who refuses to break any rules at all, and bosses everyone around), but neither did I think he'd be too much like the twins (breaking every rule there is, almost being kicked out of school at least once a month, causing trouble), but than he befriended Harry, and suddenly he became much more of the twins as anyone expected! No surprise mom wasn't happy about that part of befriending Harry… The three of them (him, Harry and their other friend I told you about, Hermione) have already been to the Forbidden Forest (which is obviously forbidden), sneak out at night constantly, got involved in a mystery and thus life threatening situation every year up 'till now, get into a fight with Draco Malfoy every single day (stupid brat) and smuggled Harry out of the castle last year when he wasn't aloud to go to Hogsmeade. And that's all I know, and I know barely anything, only the things known by the rest of the school population as well… You'd think Ron would tell his little sister a tad more, but no. But anyways, that's how we haven't actually had a boring day for ages, not that I mind.

But I think I'll go now… there's not that much to say…

Love, Ginny

**July 30****th****, 1994**

Dear Adelrune,

Yes, you read well, I've got you a name! I came across it in a book (can't remember which, it was really boring. I'd borrowed it from Perce), and it means noble secret. I thought it would be pretty fitting, you know, seeing you're going to guard my secrets, or at least, I hope you will…

Today wasn't all that interesting, though, not as boring as yesterday. The guys went out to play Quidditch, obviously I couldn't come, but at least I had to house for myself, well, except for mum, but she's always there, so she doesn't really count. Anyways, after the whole house had gone quiet I decided I'd investigate our house a little better. So I sneaked through the house on my tiptoes, and than suddenly, our ghoul starts screaming, giving me a heart attack. But than I thought, 'why not go visit our ghoul?' I mean I've known we have one since forever, but I've never actually seen it. Which is kinda stupid, if you think about it…

So I climbed up all the stairs (thank god I'm fit, do you know how many stairs we have?), and, after checking no-one was there, led down the ceiling with my wand, revealing another stair. And yes I know I'm not supposed to use magic, but how will they know it wasn't my mum? So I climb up the stair, and am met with a revolting sight and smell.

Ew, our ghoul has no hygiene, whatsoever! Anyways, our ghoul is a good couple of heads taller as me, which isn't weird, 'cause, well, I'm tiny. When it (he/she?) saw me, I let out some half moan half sucking noise. I know, **gross**!!! So I tried to keep the disgust of my face, and attempted a smile, to which another of those horrifying noises came. Next thing I tried: a normal conversation. Let's just say that didn't work our either. Wait, I'll record down here.

The Fabulous Ginny's Conversation with The Ghoul

Ginny: Hi… ehm, ghoul. I'm Ginny, I live here.

Ghoul: makes horrible sucking noise.

Ginny: Right… so, ehm, do you like living here?

Ghoul: makes horrible moaning sound, but seems to nod in a sort of weird way.

Ginny: Great, so do I. Even though, you sometimes wake me with the whole moaning and clanking with pipes and stuff.

Ghoul: makes sucking/moaning sound.

Ginny: No! You shouldn't feel bad, I mean, I don't get a lot of sleep, anyways. With Fred and George, you know. I suppose they've been up here before?

Ghoul: unmistakably nods, and makes another sucking noise.

Ginny: Of course, there's no where they haven't been. Except the Chamber of Secrets, but that's because you need to be a parselmouth to get in. Oh, and the Shrieking Shack, not that they haven't tried.

Ghoul: makes another moaning sound.

Ginny: Laughs. I know, typically the twins. Even though, Ron's been in an awful lot of places as well. Even the Chamber of Secrets and the Shrieking Shack!

Ghoul: moans in what seems to be a questioning way.

Ginny: Well, he got in the Chamber of Secrets to safe me a year ago, and he could get in because Harry's a parselmouth. And last year they got into the Shrieking Shack, during the whole 'night with Black' thing.

Ghoul: questioning moan.

Ginny: Oh, of course! You don't know. [Tells everything about the horrors of last year and about her worries concerning her brother and a mass murderer and how they came into being.]

You know, our ghoul is a great listener. Anyways, after I'd explained that all Ron called from under the stairs, 'Ginny, is that you?!' And I left, but not after promising the ghoul I'd come back, he seemed to like that. I mean, it's hard to tell, but he nodded a lot when I said it.

Well that's my day pretty much, not too boring, after all. But I gotta go, it's getting late and I want some sleep. Bye!

Ginny W.

**July 31****st**** 1994**

Dear Adelrune,

Today was Harry's birthday! Isn't it amazing? I didn't send him anything though… I mean, it would be weird, since we're not really friends and he only knows and talks to me because I'm his best friend's little sister. Which sucks? Badly. Mum made him an amazing cake, I saw it, and it was HUGE! You'll probably wonder why we'd gotten such a simple thing as cake, well, Harry's nephew, Dudley, is HUGE as well, and he has to follow a diet, which his aunt is making the whole family do now. But, she figures Dudley should always eat more as Harry… so he's near starvation. Except he asked us for food, which we sent to him, so he's got that to eat. Anyways, that's why we've just send him a cake, he'll like that best. OH! And mum let me do the icing on the cake, I could only barely refrain from putting a love potion in it, but it tasted amazing. I hope he'll like the cake, with which I kinda did help. So, I sort of did give him a present. Imp!

I'm so excited! I gave Harry James Potter a present for his birthday! Sorta. Colin will be so jealous. Not that I'll tell him, that would make me seem just as stalkerish as him. I don't stalk Harry… I'm just slightly obsessed with him. And refrain myself from acting upon that obsession, mind you. I'm a good girl. I don't think you know Colin, yet, do you? That's what I thought. Colin Creevey is a Gryffindor in my year, who's got an obsession with photographing and Harry. Like me. Hahaha. That was a joke. I wasn't actually being serious. Stupid diary.

Anyways, tomorrow, I'm meeting some of my friends (not Colin, though he** is** a friend of mine) at Diagon Alley. I definitely can't wait for that… I haven't seen them in… in… sod that, almost one and a half month! You know how long that is when you spend the whole year living together?! Though, we do get on each other nerves more and more towards the end of the year… Wait, I haven't told you about my friends… How could I not have?! Wow… well, there are five other girls with me in the Gryffindor dorms: Violet Denkings, Abigail Lucrous, Aphrodite Flemming, Jasmine Ashen and Diane Iswell. That last one is a pureblood bitch, who thinks she's better just because she looks like a Greek goddess. Violet is her sidekick, whose nothing like a Greek Goddess and she doesn't seem to do a whole lot of thinking for herself. Aphrodite is… even more gorgeous as Diane. But nicer. And loads smarter. And they're like, total arch enemies. Which is really fun to be around. Note the sarcasm. You might've guessed I don't really get along with Diane and Violet, they're just Gryffindors biggest bitches. And Aphrodite… well, actually I don't know why me and Aphrodite never came to be friends. Mhm, I'll go deeper into that when I have more time. Well, this leaves, Abigail and Jasmine. Those are my closest friends. Jasmine can be kinda shy, but is also pretty and really smart, and once she loosens up the most fun to be around. Abigail is not shy, at all. She's outgoing and crazy, and really pretty as well. Just not too smart, but she manages. With Jasmine's help, of course. They are the two I'm meeting tomorrow. Ah, couldn't live without them… or with, really.

But I'll be going, I hear footsteps and with a tad of bad luck it'll be mum checking whether I'm asleep yet.

Bye,

Ginny

_So, please tell me whether you do or don't want me to continue in review, advice and responses overall are of course also welcome!_


	2. Best Friends, Sleepovers & Harry

_So, I'm honestly proud for updating when I said I would. I don't really usually do that. :D Also, thanks everybody for the reviews, I honestly enjoyed reading your thoughts, and especially yours, Captain Tori! Thanks for the compliment, it's great to know you like my writing so much. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Best ****Friends, Sleepovers & Harry**

**July 4****th**** 1994**

Adelrune!

I'm so so, desperately sorry, for not writing in you the past three days. It's just you weren't around, really. I'll just explain everything to you, now I've got some time left.

So, the last time I wrote you, I told you I'd be going to meet Jasmine and Abigail in Diagon Alley. So the morning of July 1st, I put on some, in my opinion, quite cute clothes. Cut off jeans, and a plain white tank top, combined with my favourite white sneakers. And yes, I realize it's not very girly, but I grew up with six brothers, remember? Anyways, I met up with Abi and Jas in The Leaky Cauldron, and as soon as we all saw each other, we kinda fell each other around the neck and hugged and well… yeah. That's just us. Anyways, we went to the shops and looked around, and we even coursed through muggle London a bit for clothes, 'cause apparently they thought my clothes were boyish as well. So I bought two short jean skirts, a really pink florally tank top thingy and three really cute summer dresses. All on sale, I** am** a Weasley. But after that, we actually should've separated. Now, we didn't really fancy that, so instead we decided that me and Abi would stay at Jas' place for a sleepover! So we all went to her house, and informed our parents were we would be for the night, and than we thought it would be fun making ourselves dinner… or well, Abigail thought so. It went more or less like this:

Me, Abigail and Jasmin were lying on the couch breathing heavily, because we'd just had a pillow fight. I know for sure that my head was as red as my hair, Abigail's clothes were all wrinkled and her hair hung in front of her face, and Jasmine was… well, Jas had already made sure her hair was perfect again, her clothes weren't wrinkled and with her flawless ivory skin she didn't get red like I did. Jasmine has a way of looking like a model, with her designer muggle clothes. Like I said, she's got a flawless ivory skin, further more, she's got a straight small nose, big eyes, a mix of blue and green; her shiny black hair cascades down to her hips in soft curls, which she's really proud of…Well, suddenly Abi spoke up.

"So… Ginny?" I looked at her weirdly, even for our dear Abigail that was coming of a bit random. I hadn't yet decided whether I wanted to go where this was leading to, with Abs you never know.

"Yeah?" Ok, so I know it's not exactly smart… sue me!

"You can cook… right?" I looked at Jasmine, and we shared a look, neither of us had a clue were Abi was going, so I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yeah…" Jas was looking at Abs with raised eyebrows, who didn't see that, as she was looking at me, increasing excitement in her features. I gulped as a feeling of dread come over me… that expression once made me send a pretty damn embarrassing valentine to Harry... I don't wanna talk about it.

"We should cook our own dinner!" I heaved a sigh as relief washed over me, ok, dinner, we'd survive that. You don't know how wrong I was for thinking that! But Jasmine and I stupidly agreed with it, and half an hour later, we found all of us in the kitchen, ready to start.

An hour after that you found us back in an **exploded** kitchen, having eaten very little food, and having been covered in A LOT. Never cook dinner together with Abigail Lucrous. Never. Never ever, ever… It just might kill you.

The three of us had managed to fight with flour, chocolate sauce, strawberry **and** vanilla icing, potatoes, orange juice (Jas is muggleborn, so she doesn't really have pumpkin juice), a couple of different sorts of fruit, peas (I know), the remaining of our smoothies, raw steak (a kinda sword fight with meat instead of swords, which was won by Yours Truly), chicken (I'm not even gonna bother explaining, it made no sense whatsoever), ketchup, fries and sausages ( both more or less like the steaks), and… well a whole load more I can't really recall.

Well after we'd cleaned all of that, we were dead tired, and went to sleep. Well, we tried… sorta. Abigail thought that it would be fun for us to watch an actual muggle movie. So than we held what Jas called a 'movie marathon', which basically just means we watched movies the whole night long, eating 'popcorn' and drinking 'coca cola'… Cool, he? We watched Dirty Dancing, which had this amazingly hot guy in it, Grease, which was just soooo cool, some episodes of a show called Friends, which was really funny, and… well, after that I fell asleep. But it was great nonetheless! Well the next morning Jasmine's mother made us eggs, which was amazing 'cause we've proved to be unable to cook for ourselves. After that we kinda hung in Jas's room, which is really pink and fluffy, and talked about what we'd done in the time we didn't see each other. During lunch we walked around in the city where Jasmine lives, and bought ourselves ice cream (Cookie-dough with brownie sprinkles, yummy). But than we got kinda sad, because we didn't want to part, because we'd had amazingly much fun, so Abigail figured (of course) that we could stay at hers for that night. So we left to go to Abigail's place, where we once again alerted our parents to our whereabouts. Well, after trying to cook the day before, we just ate fries at Abi's, in her room, which is _so_ colourful! You wouldn't believe it! Red, fluorescent pink, yellow, orange, bright blue, emerald green (Harry's eye colour!), grass green, black (Harry's hair colour!), purple, gold… I could go on forever…

Anyways, we sat there and ate our fries, when Jasmine figured we should play Truth or Dare. You know what that is, don't you? Great. But that was hilarious. Mostly. Wait, I'll write down a little piece.

"So, Abs… Truth or Dare?" I looked at her, she wore an expression of deep contemplation and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I shared a look with Jasmine. There were only two options, but trust Abi to first go through all the questions we might ask her, before choosing one of them.

"Truth." I grinned, as I positioned myself so that I looked her square in the face.

"Your first kiss. With details, please." Immediately her nose wrinkled up in distaste, obviously she did not like the question, or did not like answering it, or both.

"Well, I was eleven." I smothered a gasp. Trusts Abigail to get her first kiss at her eleventh. "We'd just gotten to Hogwarts, and I met up with this guy… what's his name, again?" I sniggered as Jas looked shocked; not remembering your first kiss, classical. "Ehm, that cute friend of Colin… you're friends with Colin, Gin…" I frowned.

"Oh, you mean Danny!" Abi nodded vigorously whilst Jas hit her hand against her forehead, annoyed by out stupidity.

"Yeah him. Well, I met up with him behind the greenhouses, and we kissed. And there's not much more to it… really." Jasmine shook her head in disbelief as I roared with laughter, there was no one in the whole world who talked with such disinterest about her first kiss. No one, but Abigail. "I mean, he's an okay kisser, but not good enough for a repeat…" My laughter died down and Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Well… Truth or Dare, for you Gin." She looked at me expectantly, and I knew she wanted revenge for my question, however, she already knew I've never been kissed before, and she practically knows all about me. But with Dare… I shuddered at the thought.

"Truth." The moment I said it, an evil grin came on Abs face, and I knew I'd fallen right into her trap. Abigail is really good with that kinda stuff, cunning like a Slytherin, that girl.

"Do you, or don't you, fancy a certain Mr. Potter?" The moment I heard the question my face turned as red as my hair, I know this because I saw it in a mirror, and cursed myself for not being brave enough to pick Dare. Abigail and Jasmine however, were laughing at me, as my reaction had already answered for me.

"Well…yeah." I reluctantly answered, figuring I had no choice. A sigh escaped my lips. "Not that it's any use… To him, I'm just the little sister of his best friend, little stupid Ginny, one of the so many he saved…" Both girls now shot me sympathizing looks, and I smiled softly, wishing, like so often, that I could be more as just that, more as the little sister.

Ok, I'll break it off there. We continued with Truth or Dare for a long time after that, so I now know everything there is to know about my best friends. After that, we fell asleep, because we'd barely slept the day before, the next morning we quickly ate some sandwiches and than left to go 'Boy Spotting'… Abigail's idea, obviously. At noon, we ate in this really cute café, with three really cute guys, who paid for us (I never said it wasn't a good idea of Abs). After that, we grabbed our bags, and flooed to my place, which is where we're staying for tonight, and I sneaked off to the roof to write in you in peace. But I gotta go, they're looking for me in the garden, I can see them running around from up here. I'll write in you tomorrow.

Love, Ginny

**July 5****th**** – 1994**

Hi Adelrune!

Omg, you wouldn't believe the fun we had! I told you the girls were looking for me in the garden, right? Right. So I went out there, and I was all like 'Hi guys, whatcha looking for?' and they were all like 'Ginny, we've been looking everywhere for you!' Than we went to go back to my room, but just than my brothers came into the garden, looking exceptionally grumpy. That could only mean one thing, so the first thing I said to them was, 'I've got friends over, can't help, sorry.' At which George looked at me all annoyed, going all, 'that's what mum said.' But of course Jasmine and Abigail didn't have a clue what we were going on about, so they asked. So I very calmly explained all about our gnomes, and de-gnoming and than wanted to get back inside, only to be stopped by my best friends, because they wanted to help! Apparently they thought it would be fun… fun, they said! So the boys were all 'oh, if you want to!', 'of course you can help', 'I'll teach you'… My friends are weird. Although, apparently Harry thought it was fun as well, Ron said that whilst we were busy de-gnoming. At that, of course, Jas and Abs looked at me, and on top of that, so did Ron and all my other brothers, at which I turned into a tomato of course. Am I really that obvious? Anyways, I did throw my gnome almost the furthest from all of us, only Fred and George came further, but they count as one, because they're identical twins. Anyways, than mum called us for dinner.

So we sat at the table with the all of us, and Jasmine's and Abigail's eyes became huge upon seeing the delicious food mum had magically cooked for us. Mum gave everyone a huge plate, me most of all (she's under the weird impression I'm too thin, and that I don't eat enough! Now I can tell you, I eat plenty!), and than she asked Ron how Harry was.

Well, the moment she said Harry, every head on the table turned to Ron… It's kinda odd, how our whole family likes Harry so much. Anyways, Ron told us Harry is surviving with our food, and that he says thank you for the cake, the Dursley's are still ignoring him, but he likes them best when they do and he says hi to all of us. So we all nodded and went back to our food, only Jasmine and Abigail didn't really get anything Ron had said, so I explained about the Dursley's, Dudley's diet and his birthday. That provided conversation for the rest of the meal, as we got into a discussion what we would do with the Dursley's if we had a chance, Ron and the twins joined in on our conversations, providing creative means of torture. Halfway up the twins got this evil glint in their eyes, and I've got to interrogate them on that… it was kinda scary.

After dinner, me and the girls went back upstairs to my room- You don't know what my room looks like do you? Well my room's on the first landing of our house, and it's kinda small, but bright. One wall has got a large window, through which you can see the orchard the boys always play Quidditch in, opposite of that is my desk, it's kinda small, Bill made it for me, so it's wooden. Other than that I've got my bed, with emerald spread, and my closet, and I've got a white rug in the shape of a phoenix on the ground. Nothing special, though, I'm thinking about adding some posters. Anyways, me and the girls went there, and sat and talked for a bit. So Abs sat on my desk, I sat on my windowsill, and Jas lay down on my bed, and suddenly I thought it would be fun for them to meet my ghoul. So- wait, I'll record it down again.

"He guys, do you wanna meet our ghoul?" Jas and Abigail stare at me as if I've suddenly exclaimed I hate Harry Potter. I raise an eyebrow at them, quickly Abigail closes her mouth and Jasmine wipes the bemused expression of her face.

"You have a ghoul?" I nod, picking at the fluffy cushion I pulled on my lap when I sat here. You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, I mean, they're still looking pretty shocked. Is it that weird to have a ghoul? I can't say I know other people who do, now I come to think of it… On the other side, we're the Weasley's, what did they expect?

"Ehm… ok, I guess…" I discreetly rolled my eyes at their hesitance and jumped up, walking out of the room, Abi and Jas following behind me. We climbed our million stairs, and reached the upper floor, in Jasmine's and Abi's cases panting. I checked whether Ron was in his room (he was not), the twins were in their room (I could hear the bangs) and overall if anyone was around. As there was not, I carefully let down the ceiling with my wand. Immediately the revolting smell washed our way, and Jas and Abs quickly covered their mouths with their shirts. I chuckled softly.

"I know, our ghoul doesn't know a whole lot about personal hygiene…" Than I went up the stairs, and the girls followed after me. The ghoul was sitting there, just as before, and looked up when we reached him. Immediately a sucking sound came from him, Jas and Abi made revolted noises, but I disregarded this. They'd have to get used to it.

"Hey! Told you I'd come back…" Ghoul moans, Jasmine gags, Abi pokes her in the ribs. "Oh, this are Abigail and Jasmine, they're my friends from Hogwarts…" Ghoul makes suckish moanish sound and nods… kinda. After a small 'hi' from Jasmine, finally Abigail seems to have overcome her disgust.

"Hi! So you're the ghoul that lives above Ginny's house?" Ghoul nods moaning, Jasmine winces. "So… she been up here a lot? Talking about her crush on Mr. Potter?" The last part comes out teasing, however our ghoul lets out a weird sort of snort, which indicates a laugh, and my cheeks burn bright red as Jasmine and Abigail look at me with wide eyes.

"What? He's a really good listener!" Abigail and Jasmine laugh at me, I turn even redder and glare at them, and our ghoul looks at us kind of weirdly. We left not too long after that. We were getting kinda tired, and the smell was really starting to get to Jasmine again after some time. We fell asleep, and the next morning we woke up by a whole load of clangs, which I explained where from the ghoul. Well, obviously we didn't make today boring, and-

I gotta go, someone's coming up here.

Love, Ginny.

P.S. I'm on the roof.

_So, review! The more you review, the faster I update. Though, I'm not gonna make promises._

_xoxo Naomi_


End file.
